


That’s No Excuse

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam messed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That’s No Excuse

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: SG-1 its characters belong to B.W, J.G and MGM. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made.   
> A/N1: Prompt given to me by Sinadino.

“He just didn’t know better.”

“That’s no excuse! You promised me–”

“I know, Janet. It’s my fault. I didn’t make sure the door was closed. I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry is not going to fix _this_.”

“I’ll buy you a new one.”

“That’s not the point. You can’t just replace Mr. Mittens.”

Sam looked at the old, well-worn, threadbare, raggedy teddy bear. She picked up Schrödinger II and carried the kitten out of their bedroom. “Come on, Schrödinger, you can keep me company on the couch tonight,” she said softly.

It was going to take some time and a lot of sucking up to make up for the destruction of Janet’s favorite childhood possession.

FIN


End file.
